


And I'll Never Leave You, Big Brother.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Loving non-con, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to "I'll Never Let You Go, Little Brother." That story finished roughly at the end of 'Bitten' 8.04.<br/>Time-wise this continues on from there and is going to be tracing the episodes but not particularly following canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was just about to embark on the exploration of his brother's body which was spread out gloriously naked on the motel bed, when in keeping with that most clichéd of moments, his phone rang.  
He'd never wanted to ignore a call more, but the ingrained instinct honed over years of hunting prompted him to answer.  
“Don't go anywhere Sammy,” he smirked. ”Nothing's gonna keep me from reducing you to a heap of quivering flesh tonight.”

Sam gulped in anticipation, though it still seemed crazy to him to think that Dean was the cause of his arousal, but there was no denying what his cock, his brain and his entire body was telling him.  
Sam Winchester had the hots for his big brother, for the same big brother who had used a spell on him, taking him as a sex-toy every night for over a week! And he'd even forgiven him!  
The old Sam had officially disappeared and this new incarnation of himself had surfaced. He was in his big brother's power, and he kinda liked it!

“Yeah, good to hear from you, dude" Whoever it was, Dean knew the caller well Sam mused, wondering at his identity.  
"Don't worry. I’ll be there,” he heard his brother say in a more serious tone.  
Dean closed the call and looked down at Sam, a pensive frown on his face.  
“Get dressed, Sam. I gotta go and I'm not leaving you on your own, you tend to get into trouble when I'm not around. Anyway I want you to meet someone.”

Five minutes later the Impala roared off from the motel parking lot, eventually coming to a halt beside a shabby van that would've looked old even among the wrecks in Bobby's junk yard! 

Dean got out of the Impala and rummaged in the back of the old banger, dragging out a cooler.  
“Step on it Sammy, “ he urged, running off. “A friend of mine needs help.”

Sam's ever present curiosity was aroused.  
Friends were something the Winchesters had very few, to none of, especially lately, but as he took in the sight of the blood-splattered man lying on the ground, he figured he'd soon find out; he'd certainly never seen him before; so friend of Dean's then.

“Hey man.” Dean opened the cooler and handed the 'man' a bag of blood, then crouched down beside him. “Just what trouble did you get into here?”  
“Dean, thanks buddy for coming all this way,” he drawled with a pronounced southern accent, taking the proffered bag and sucking up the red liquid.

Sam stood by watching as Dean solicitously took care of what could only be a vampire. A vision of Lenore and Gordon Walker flashed though his mind. Dean had come a long way from seeing all monsters as evil.  
He felt the being's enquiring gaze on him.  
“You must be Sam. Dean never shut up about you. 'Sammy' here and 'Sammy' there. I think what kept him going in Purgatory was the need to get back to you.”

“Sam,” Dean butted in. “If you hadn't already worked it out, this is Benny. He saved my ass; don't know how often. I'd never have made it out on my own.”  
“Benny.” Sam tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Thanks for looking out for my brother and getting him back to me.”  
“Glad I could,“ the vampire answered. “Family is everything. It can raise you up or slap you down, just depends!” he commented enigmatically.  
“These guys who did this were the ones who killed me, “ he added, nodding at the bodies surrounding him. “Kinda surprised them when they saw me among the living again, so to speak!”

Sam looked around. There were four bodies on the ground. Benny had put up a good fight.  
“What happened, dude? “ Dean asked.  
“They're part of my old nest. To cut a long story short, I fell in love with a human, Andrea. She and I were gonna leave. Start a new life together but that didn't sit too well with the vamp that turned me so he decapitated me and killed Andrea. That's why I wanted out of Purgatory, To get my revenge; to kill the bastard.”

He made to get up but Dean pushed him back down.  
“You're in no state to kill anyone, Benny. You gotta get your strength back, before goin' anywhere, then Sam and me'll give you a hand.”  
“No, friend Dean,” Benny objected. ”You've done too much for me already.” He nodded towards Sam. “You've got your brother to look out for now.”  


Dean smiled up at his sibling.  
”My little brother may look like an overgrown girl, but you'd be wrong to underestimate him. He took out a crazy vamp with nothing more than a coil of wire,” Dean stated proudly.

“Huh, you Winchesters sure got balls,” Benny grunted. “Well, if you're certain, I rightly appreciate the back-up, but the Master is mine.”  
“No objections there, “ Dean agreed. He understood the need for vengeance!

 

With the Winchesters' help, Benny cleaned out his old nest, including Andrea who unknown to him had become a part of, it, turned as vengeance for Benny's disloyalty. Dean had taken her out as she tried to kill her former lover.

 

Afterwards as they made their way towards the cars, Benny pulled Sam back.  
“Sam, I just wanted to tell you that Purgatory is no place for a human, it's a place for monsters and for Dean to survive, he had to act like one and that does somethin' to you. If your brother seems changed, don't hold it against him, hold it against Purgatory and whoever sent him there.”

Sam turned earnest eyes on the vampire. “Thanks again Benny for looking out for him. It's true, he has changed but then I have too. He's still Dean though, he’s still my brother and I care for him as much as ever.”  
Benny nodded. “No wonder he wanted to get back to you. A love so strong that it forgives all is rare indeed, and I can see you have it for Dean. I only wish I was so lucky.”  
Sam clapped a consoling hand on his shoulder. “If you ever need anything, call man and I mean both of us, not just Dean.”

 

“What was all that about,“ Dean asked when they were alone in the Impala. “I ain’t got reason to be jealous, do I?”  
Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, instantly finding two strong arms pulling him in.  
“Benny's too loyal to do anything like that, then he doesn't swing that way, but if I ever see you making gooey eyes at anyone, or anything, I'll make you regret it. You're mine,“ Dean growled proceeding to show his brother just how much that was true.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor appears causing Dean to become annoyed.

Dean entered slamming the door, causing Sam to look up from his lap-top alarmed  
He crossed the room and closed his lips over his brother's and though Sam felt the now familiar heat in his loins flare up at Dean's touch, he sensed that the kiss wasn't sexual...but more of a need for......comfort?

 

“Dean, is something wrong?”  
Dean looked down at his brother's concerned expression and a rush of emotions flowed over him, possessiveness, need, arousal and above all, love; an all-encompassing love that was a mix of so much good and so much bad.  
He pulled his brother's head to his chest and held him there until Sam's “ Dean..?” caused him to release him.

He passed a hand through his short hair.  
“Na, there's nothing wrong, Sam. I just got a little reminder of Purgatory on the road back here.”  
“What did you see?”  
“Cas. I thought I saw him by the side of the road, but then he disappeared,” Dean told him.  
“Okaay,” Sam commented, not quite understanding why Dean should be so upset at a vision of the angel. ”Do you think he made it out of Purgatory.”  
“Wouldn't be surprised, he always seems to land on his feet,” Dean grunted unsympathetically.

“I get it you're pissed with him for going off and leaving you on your own back there, but even if he's out, why are you so concerned?”

“Don't you see, Sammy. We've got this now," he said, yanking his brother bodily from the chair and pushing him against the wall, passing a hand over his jeans and rubbing at Sam's groin, smirking as his cock hardened under his hand. “And this changes everything. I don't want him hanging around, popping out from the woodwork in the most unsuitable moments, like now,” he said unzipping Sam's pants and freeing his cock from his boxers. 

He palmed it while contemporaneously cutting off Sam's answering words with his tongue, entering and exploring every crevice of his little brother's mouth, claiming it as his own.  
He pushed his body against Sam's, pinning him helplessly like some exotic butterfly while he brought his little brother to orgasm, the milky cum splattering both their jeans as Sam's body softened in his grasp like a rag-doll.  
“Dean,” Sam whimpered making Dean chuckle at the sound. “Come on Sammy,”he said. “I want the same treatment.”

Sam unzipped his brother's jeans and nuzzled his neck, biting and sucking until with a moan, Dean's cum was added to the drying mess of his little brother's.  
“You happy now that you've messed up our last clean clothes?” Sam murmured into his brother's hair.  
“Extremely happy!” Dean smirked. “We were going to the laundromat today anyway.”

Sam rolled his eyes before pushing Dean off him and going to repair the damage done to his clothes, leaving Dean to throw himself onto he bed, indifferent to the cum staining his shirt and jeans, more worried by the image of Castiel. 

It was true what he'd told Sam, but apart from the angel's carelessness in announcing himself or his disregard of personal space, Cas was bad news.  
Things happened when he was around, especially to his little brother and if Dean had allowed Sam to throw himself into the Cage back then, respecting his brother's decision, so causing him to suffer indescribable tortures at Lucifer's hand when he hadn't been the only one to blame for the mess of the aborted Apocalypse, he had no intention of ever separating himself from Sam again, whatever was asked of them in the future.

A few minutes later Sam exited the bathroom, his shirt and jeans sporting an extensive water mark where he'd sponged off the cum, an annoyed bitch-face directed at his big brother, making Dean chortle. Life was good!

Huffing, Sam came over to the bed, wet towel in hand and began cleaning up the stains on Dean's jeans.  
“Thanks, Sammy,“ Dean said, meaning it.  
“I know you're too lazy to do it yourself, and I'm not walking into the laundromat with you like this,” Sam complained. 

Dean waited until Sam had finished, then pulled him down onto the bed next to him and held on tight, burying his face in Sam's soft unruly hair, breathing in his scent, growling under his breath at the thought that anyone might take his brother from him.

 

 

When the inevitable happened and the angel appeared in the motel room, Dean had just finished indulging in a little teasing session with Sam, bringing him to near orgasm then pulling back, his brother's pleading so sweet and fucking sexy.  
Then he'd dominated him as was his right, he was the elder brother after all; the feral part of him licking its chops, satisfied.  
So when Castiel materialized two inches from his face, Dean as Queen Victoria had once said, was not amused. Or to be absolutely precise, he was pissed!

He took three steps back, while the angel stared at him with his usual bland expression.  
“Cas,” Dean nodded. “I see you got out after all. Maybe my hand was too dirty for you to grasp when I held it out to you at the portal. So who saved your ass this time? Not that I'm particularly interested.”  
“Dean,” Cas began. 

But Dean held up a hand. “I don't want to know. If you're here then someone very powerful freed you and if they did, it's because they want you for something and whatever that something is, I want no part of it.  
I'm through with anything to do with Heaven and just in case I haven't been clear enough. Heaven and all its angels can go to Hell for all I care!  
If you're here to apologise for running off and abandoning me in Purgatory, fine. Apology accepted. Now I'll say this nicely. You want to drop in now and then for a coffee, give me a call and I'll put on the pot, but that's it.”

“Cas! “ his brother’s voice exclaimed as he exited the bathroom. “You okay?”  
Dean turned to him, his eyes cold. “He's fine,“ he answered curtly. “He's in a hurry. He just paid us a flying visit. That's right, isn't it Cas?”

“Sam, “ Cas tried again, addressing the younger Winchester. “Perhaps you will listen, Dean seems to be unwilling to do so.”  
“Oh, no you don't Cas. My little brother has a bleeding heart, and you don't get to use him. Say your piece if you must then disappear.”

“I ran off to keep you safe, Dean?” Castiel stated.  
“I was a beacon for the monster souls and would have led them to you, so I kept away. I did not take the opportunity to exit Purgatory with you because I wanted to remain there and do penance for my sins. As for how I find myself back on Earth, I have no idea.

 

“Now it's my turn Cas,” Dean said.  
“Unfortunately for me, I was as much of a beacon for the monsters as you, so abandoning me was for nothing. As for you staying behind in Purgatory to expiate your sins, well I'm sure sitting by a lake brooding isn't such a great penance. Not all that different to sitting around in Heaven!  
If you don't know who dragged you out, that makes things even worse, for whoever it was will want payment in full for the service!  
I'm an expert. When I got dragged out of Hell, it wasn't for my pretty face or because you angels felt I'd suffered enough; no it was because you needed me and Sam for your little plans.  
And I can bet it's the same for you.  
Sam and I are out of it. We're going back to what we were before, hunters, killing evil and saving lives. All the rest we'll gladly leave to you angels and demons.”

“Does this mean whatever I may discover, you will nor help me?” Castiel asked.  
“Yatzee!” Dean replied coldly.  
“Very well. I will respect your wishes though I do not understand why.”  
“No you wouldn't,” Dean replied glancing at his little brother and offering him a smile which was readily returned as the angel disappeared.

“Weren't you a little hard on him?”  
“No, Sam and I doubt he'll listen anyway. Soulless entities just don't get it!”  
Sam's cheeks reddened. “I was soulless once too, Dean."  
“And who's fault was that?” Dean reminded him. “Another reason for Cas to keep away. Somehow I'm not as forgiving as I used to be. However," he teased. "You were one hot guy when you were soulless. A pity I only saw you as my kid brother back then. We could have had some good times. Instead of that Patchouli chick, I would have been there for you.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows lasciviously.

Sam laughed showing his dimples. “If I remember rightly you were too busy servicing Oberon. You've never mentioned that again. Just what DID happen in the fairy realm?”  
“That my curious little brother, you will never know!” Dean replied enigmatically.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Castiel,” the voice said.  
“Where am I?”  
“You are home, in Heaven.”  
“Who are you?” the confused angel asked.  
“You may address me as Naomi. You work for me now.”  
“I have never heard of you,” Castiel stared blankly, the glaring lights almost blinding him  
“Although you laid waste to heaven and almost destroyed us Castiel, it does not mean you learned all of our secrets,” she replied smugly.  
:  
“That may be,” the angel agreed. “But I do not wish to be anyone's pawn ever again.”

Naomi laughed. “You were born to be a pawn, Castiel. You are a useful tool, your services necessary to Heaven. Then you owe your homeland after all you have done to us.  
Multitudes of angels are dead by your hand, heaven is in chaos and the remaining hosts are wandering about like lost sheep. You truly have a lot to answer for."  
"Now then down to busines," she continued. "Samandriel has been taken by the King of Hell who is torturing him as we speak, to learn heaven's secrets.  
You with your knowledge of Earth are charged with freeing him. We know where he is but the building is covered with sigils, no angel can enter. You are friends with the Winchesters, are you not?  
Get them to help you rescue our fellow angel. They can deactivate the sigils allowing you to enter. Once you have found Samandriel bring him to me. Do you understand?”

Castiel averted his eyes.  
“Dean Winchester has told me he will no longer help in any cause that concerns heaven or hell. From now on, he is only interested in saving human lives.”  
He paused. “ He has changed much since he escaped purgatory...”

“That is to be expected. Winchester has been tainted by the monster souls he has fraternised with, but he has a soft spot for you or so I was told,” she taunted.

“Perhaps that may have been true in the past, well before Purgatory, but I saw no indecision in his eyes when he warned me not to involve him in heaven's affairs," Castiel stated.

“Nevertheless there is always a way to encourage cooperation. Find his weak spot and use it. Go now. You will remember nothing of this meeting, only that you have received news that Samandriel is being held by Crowley and must be freed.”  
:  
Castiel blinked as he looked around him, only one thought in his mind. Free Samandriel. To do that he needed Dean's help, but that would be difficult as the elder Winchester had warned him off. He would try again. There was something in his sub-conscious that egged him on.  
:  
Dean was passing the time at the check-out, charming the pretty cashier.  
It was good to know that Purgatory hadn't ruined his allure with the ladies, not that he had any urge to bed them. He had Sam now and his little brother had spoiled him for sex with anyone else. Just the thought of him lying naked and compliant below him made his cock strain against the confines of his jeans.  
“Stop!” he cursed silently at his libido. “Time for that later.”

“Thank you sweet-heart.” He smiled engagingly at the girl as he picked up his purchases and made his way to the exit, only to be blocked as soon as he stepped out the door by the unwelcome sight of Castiel.  
:  
“Dean,” the angel began.  
“You dropped in for that coffee, Cas? Cos if you're here for anything else....,” Dean warned coldly.  
“I need your help, Dean.”  
“For what? You're just out of purgatory and you've already got yourself into another mess! Well, you're certainly consistent, I'll say that for you,” Dean growled sarcastically as he turned towards the parked Impala.  
“Samandriel the angel, has been captured by Crowley. I have to save him. It will never atone for what I did to heaven I know, but it is a small step," Castiel explained.  
“Listen, I'm sorry for anyone who ends up in Crowley's hands and the kid seemed cute, but when I told you I wasn't going to get involved in heaven's affairs, I meant it. Now if you need the help of a hunter, I can give you a few names, but count me out.”  
:  
“Dean...!” Castiel called after him, but Dean didn't look back, just threw his stuff into the car and got in behind the wheel.  
:  
Castiel felt an unaccustomed rage building inside him.  
In the past Dean would have helped him, not pushed him aside like this. He glanced at the Impala. It was empty. Sam must be elsewhere.  
:  
As Dean drove back to the motel, he wondered at the obsession he'd developed for his little brother, not that he hadn't loved him just as overwhelmingly before, but it had been platonic. Now he just couldn't keep his hands off him.  
:  
He eagerly pushed open the motel room door but the chair pulled up at the table where he'd left Sam browsing his lap-top, was empty. He glanced towards the bathroom, no Sam!  
Dean sighed.  
Sam seemed to attract trouble like a magnet and his heart was suddenly heavy for his little brother. He'd always wanted normal, but he'd never had a chance in Hell of having it. Everything had conspired to deny him his wish.  
He placed the bags on the table. Maybe Sam had simply gone for a walk but in his bones he knew that was not the case.  
:  
He turned to find Castiel once more hogging his personal space. He had known without any doubt that Castiel would have brought trouble in his wake and unfortunately he'd been proven right.

Dean stepped back, the 'angel invading his personal space' had ceased to be funny a long time ago.  
He waited for him to speak, for he wasn't going to begin the conversation.  
:  
“You have to help me, Dean,” Castiel exclaimed. “All you need to do is come with me and nullify the angel sigils that surround the building in which Samandriel is being held prisoner. I will do the rest.  
When you refused me, I came to ask Sam for his help but he told me he would only do so if you were in agreement.”

Dean turned away, rage steadily building up inside him.  
“I thought I'd made it perfectly clear I wasn't going to get involved with any angel crap again and I believe I told you to keep away from my brother. If you don't leave Sam and me alone, I'll be forced to take drastic measures that you might not like,” he warned with a hiss.  
:  
“Then you must know I have taken Sam and I will only return him to you when you have helped me,” Castiel declared defiantly.  
Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wondered if Castiel knew just how much he'd changed in Purgatory, obviously not if the stupid son of a bitch had kidnapped his little brother!

“I always thought you were dumb,” Dean seethed in contained anger. “But not this much of an idiot. Sam is mine and I'll kill anyone who takes him from me, including you. Get him back here right now, and you better not have touched a hair on his head.”  
“No Dean, You will do as I ask or you will never see Sam again.”  
A wave of fear rushed through Dean. Castiel effectively had the power to do what he threatened.  
:  
“Is my brother in a safe place?” Dean asked, completely changing his tone and attitude.  
“Yes, I assure you Sam will come to no harm. Once I have Samandriel, I will release him to you. I promise.”

Dean nodded, a mask hiding his true feelings. “I'll need help. If Crowley has your buddy, then he'll have a surplus of demons guarding the place.

He stepped outside and composed a number.  
“Dean,” the Louisiana voice drawled. “Good to hear from you, brother.”  
“Benny, man, I kinda need your help. I know it's a little out of your field, demons instead of vampires but hey, I know you're adaptable!”  
“No problem Dean. You know I'm always here for you. Sam..?”  
“Sam can't help me with this,” Dean interrupted. “I'll explain when I see ya.”

He cut the call and went back into the room. Castiel was standing immobile, exactly where he'd left him.  
“I called in Benny to give me a hand. You don't mind, do you?“ Dean said sarcastically. “You remember him, the one who kept me alive in purgatory while you were off brooding by the side of a lake.”  
:  
:  
Dean and Benny made their way through the meanders of the old warehouse, Castiel having informed them that a simple cross painted over an angel sigil nullified it. They'd fought their way to the torture chamber and while they were taking care of Crowley's minion, Castiel disappeared with the anguished Samandriel.  
They caught up with him just in time to see Castiel plunge his sword into the young angel's chest.

“He was a traitor to heaven!” Castiel explained coldly at Dean's horrified stare, “And I must take his body back there.”  
“Remind me never to rescue anyone else for you, Cas, if that's how you're gonna treat them. We could just have let Crowley's henchman finish the job!” Dean growled. “You don't understand, Dean,“ Castiel declared.  
“No, I don't,“ Dean replied. “And I don't want to. Now get my brother back here.”  
“Sam is in a green room. I will deliver Samandriel and send him to you.”

“Cas, “ Dean yelled as the angel vanished and Sam appeared battered and bruised at his brother's feet.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“Cas!” Sam exclaimed, startled by the appearance of the trench-coated figure.  
“Sam.” The angel tilted his head in greeting.  
:  
“Dean told me you were still in Purgatory. How did you get out?” he asked remembering his sibling's words.  
“I do not know,” The angel replied. “One minute I was there, the next I was walking along a country road.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re all right,” Sam said, and he was, despite what Castiel had done to him. Dean always did say his little brother was far too forgiving!

“Uh…Dean isn’t here right now…..”  
Sam was well aware he wasn’t Castiel’s first choice for contacting. He remembered how he’d called for him various times during the year he was soulless, but the angel had never answered, until the first time Dean had tried, then he’d appeared on cue!

“I know. That is why I have come.” Castiel explained. “I asked for his help to enter a warded building and free a fellow angel, Samandriel, but he refused saying he would no longer give help to any supernatural beings, only to humans. So I came to ask you to come with me instead and depower the wards.”

 

Sam pushed back the chair and stood up, the lap-top forgotten.

“Yeah, Dean wants nothing more to do with heaven or hell. He’s changed since he came back from Purgatory. We both have,” he added turning away.  
“I’m sorry, Cas, but if Dean told you he’s not going to help, then count me out too. Anything we do from now on, we do together.”

“You will not change your mind?”  
“I’m afraid not, Dean wouldn’t be very pleased, and I’m through picking arguments with my brother.”  
“Then I am sorry, Sam,” the angel said, putting two fingers to his forehead.  
:  
Where a second ago there had been the beige-coloured walls of the motel room, now stood the lime-tinted confines of a green one.  
“Cas….!”  
But Sam was alone and it didn’t take but a moment for him to understand why he‘d been brought here.  
Castiel needed the help of the Winchesters. Both had turned him down, so he’d decided to use other methods, like kidnapping him to get Dean to do as he asked and he would, Sam was certain.  
Dean may have changed in Purgatory but Sam knew in his bones that his brother would protect him every damn time.  
Sam didn’t dwell on the other aspect of their relationship. He still didn’t quite know how to get a handle on that!  
:  
He looked around. The décor was identical to the one he’d been in before. He didn’t bother to look for an opening. The room was sealed, a door appearing only when it was deemed necessary.

He wondered at the foolishness of Castiel.  
After all this time he still didn’t seem to get how much Dean and Sam were tied together or what they would do to keep each other safe.  
In a way, Sam understood; he’d been soulless once just as angels were, and back then though he’d been drawn to Dean, the love and care he’d felt for his brother had been missing. It was the soul that generated love and devotion. Without it, instinct took over.  
:  
“Well, I see we have a guest.”  
Sam stared cautiously at the angel that had appeared in front of him. It was in a female vessel, a mature blond woman.  
“Sam Winchester. I’m honoured.”  
She tilted her head examining him.  
:  
Sam backed away. She didn’t seem in the least honoured, going by the death-glare she was shooting at him. He’d never seen her before, at least not that he remembered.  
“I see Castiel has finally used his initiative.”  
She took a step forward causing Sam to back away.  
:  
“Lucifer’s vessel,“ she purred. ”Worthy of Satan himself and I can see why. You would tempt even an angel to sin! However,” she added, a gelid voice replacing the seductive one. “You are the cause of all that has happened to Heaven.  
If you hadn’t thrown yourself into the cage with Lucifer, the battle between him and Michael would have taken place and the Apocalypse come to pass as was written. Heaven would have been in peace without the chaos that now reigns. So you have a lot to answer for, my pretty one.”  
Sam tried to speak, to contrast her accusations. But his voice wouldn’t collaborate.  
:  
“I don’t need to hear your feeble excuses,” she declared coldly.  
”I could kill you now and put an end to your miserable existence but I may still have need of you Winchesters so I will give you a little example of how, when the time comes, I will enjoy torturing you and your rabid brother.  
I did hope he would have been killed off in Purgatory but the best laid plans….!  
I kept you from looking for him in the hope of that outcome but Winchesters are like cockroaches, you always manage to appear out of the woodwork when one assumes you dead.  
Of course, you won't remember me,” she said coldly. “But we will meet again.” 

The last thing Sam felt before passing out, was the terrible pain of what seemed like slashes and hard punches to his entire body.  
:

“Sammy,” Dean yelled in horror, throwing himself down at his little brother’s side. Sam was covered in blood and bruises, his face pale as death.

“Someone sure has it in for your brother.” Benny’s drawl reminded him of the vampire’s presence for Dean had eyes only for his battered sibling. “You wanna get him to an hospital.”  
But Dean’s expert hands were tracing his brother’s body and despite his outward state, Sam didn’t seem to have had any life threatening damage done to him. Someone had wanted to hurt but not kill him.  
:

Castiel had told him Sam was in a green room, so this had to be the work of an angel. One more reason to hate the entire treacherous race.  
There was obviously someone else up there who had no love for the Winchesters.

” Na,“ Dean said replying to Benny’s suggestion. “I think he’s only been knocked about. I’ll get him back to the motel and fix him up.”  
“He looks pretty heavy. Want me to carry him?” the vampire offered.

“I’ll manage, but thanks Benny,” Dean replied, lifting his unconscious brother as if he weighed nothing and laying him gently in the back seat of the Impala.  
“Well, I guess I’d better be on my way,“ Benny said. “And let you tend to him.”

“Listen man, I’d ask you to hang around, but it’s... complicated…..” Dean began.  
Benny held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, Dean. I got things to do. I’m gonna look up some family that might still be alive. If you need me, you pick up the phone.”  
“Benny, “ Dean said, grasping his arm. “Be good now. I know you’ll try but we are what we are and you’re a vampire. I’m countin' on you to do the right thing,“ he warned.  
Benny just nodded and walked away.  
:

Before long Dean had Sam on the bed. He examined every inch of his brother’s skin, cleaning and tending to the cuts ad bruises, waiting for him to come to.  
“Dean..!” the so familiar voice called weakly.  
:  
“Hey, Sammy. I’m here.”  
Dean gently caressed his brother’s bruised face. “Can’t leave you on your own for a second that you get into trouble!” he joked.  
“Yeah.” Sam went to sit up. He felt as if every bone in his body had been broken but that couldn’t be as he would be in an hospital and not stretched out on a motel bed.  
:  
“Take it easy there, tiger. You’ve been hit around but it’s mostly superficial.”  
“Uh,“ Sam moaned. “It doesn’t seem that way. I feel as if I’ve been run over by a steam roller.”

“What do you remember?” Dean asked.  
Sam frowned and Dean wanted nothing else but to kiss the lines away, but this was not the time.  
:  
“Cas came to the motel and asked me to help him; when I said no he dragged me to a green room and vanished. I remember that but nothing else until now.”  
“Yet something must have happened for you to be in this state.“ Dean observed.  
“Yeah, but other than the room, my mind’s a blank, “ Sam said beginning to get agitated.  
:  
Dean placed a hand on his chest. “Calm down Sammy. When you’re feeling better we’ll talk about it."  
“Okay,” Sam agreed, his eye-lids fluttering. 

“Did you go free Samandriel?” he asked in a slurred voice.  
“Yeah, we did. But I’ll explain later. Now get some sleep,” Dean ordered firmly.  
:  
When Sam had dropped off, Dean stood up and began to pace.  
Cas had been so desperate to find Samandriel that he’d kidnapped Sam, yet when he’d freed the young angel, he’d killed him.  
What the hell was going on?  
Well whatever it was, Dean mused, he didn’t want anything more to do with this shit. When Sam was better, they’d get off the grid and indulge in far more pleasant pastimes.  
TBC

 

 

:


	5. Chapter 5

Five days later Sam had begun to look almost human again.  
He was still covered in a range of multi-coloured bruises but the swelling and cuts on his face and body had more or less healed.  
Unfortunately he had no memory of what had happened other than having been transported to a green room by Castiel and then finding himself laid out on the ground with every cell of his body crying out in pain.

Why Castiel had wanted to rescue Samandriel just to kill him was unfathomable, but while once Dean might have dedicated more attention to the whole affair, now he pushed it to the side.  
He had zero interest in what Heaven or the angels were doing, as long as it didn't concern him or Sam.  
All he'd taken from the situation was that Cas had kidnapped Sam to make Dean do his dirty work for him, and that someone had hurt his little brother when he was in that room.  
Both Castiel and whoever had hurt Sam would pay the price when Dean got their hands on them!

But the five days passed in this motel room had pissed him off and now he couldn't wait to get the hell out of here.  
He stole a glance at Sam. He hadn't laid a hand on him except to tend to his wounds and get him to drink and eat what little he could, but his libido was through the roof.  
Since his little brother was back on his feet, all Dean had been able to think about was sex, sex and more sex. 

His cock had been well-used but only by himself jerking off and he thought amused if the Jesse kid had been in the vicinity, his hand would have had hair growing on it down to his feet.  
Jesse had disappeared off the face of the earth and Dean seriously hoped it stayed that way, for he'd have hated to come up against him if he'd gone dark-side. They had enough trouble on their plate as it was!

“You ready?” Sam interrupted his thoughts.  
“You bet,” Dean replied, grabbing his duffels and stalking out to the Impala.

Sam folded his freaky long legs inside the confining space of the passenger seat and gave Dean a watery smile.  
“Where to?”  
“Dunno, Sam. You're the geek researcher. Find us something.”

“Uh.....Dean,“ Sam began, his cheeks flushing. “I've missed you.”  
Dean's breath caught in his throat. He understood what Sam was saying in his own Sammy way.

“You were a wreck, man. I don't get off on hurting what I love,” he replied.  
“But don't worry, Sammy,” he smiled wolfishly. “Now that you're back to your pretty self, I've got lots of treats in store.”

Sam's face took on his “I think we need to bare our souls to each other” expression and Dean rolled his eyes. It was the last thing he needed.  
Soul-searching had never been his style and since he'd come back from Purgatory even less, but there was only one way to nip Sam in the bud before he began spewing his guts out.

He drew the Impala onto the side of the road.  
Good job the motel had been on the outskirts of town and they were practically in the country-side already.  
He leaned towards Sam covering his lips with his own before his emo-brother could say one emo-word!  
His cock which had been stiff and needing continual attention for the past days, gave a twitch of joy as Dean plundered his brother's mouth, and the feral part of him pulsed triumphant as it once again took what was its own.  
Sam, after a moment of disorientation, he WAS getting ready to burst into an emo-speech after all, had parted his lips and let his brother in as if it was the most normal thing in the world, as if all his life he had been waiting for Dean to take him sexually.

He wondered at the irony of it until Dean's demanding mouth filled his mind with nothing but arousal, the heat building from his cock and diffusing itself throughout his body.  
“Dean..” he breathed as his brother drew back.  
“God, Sam. You really have no idea what you do to me!” His eyes grew dark. “I want to put my mark on every cell in your body, every thought in your mind, control every damn thing you do.”

He slid over the bench seat until his body was flush with that of Sam's.  
“Unzip me and take out my cock,” he ordered before practically climbing into Sam's lap and pinning him to the seat.  
In turn he passed a hand over Sam's jeans, caressing the hard length that was becoming even harder under his fondling fingers, pulling down the zip and curling his fist around his little brother's cock.  
Satisfied he went back to exploring Sam's mouth, absorbing all the tastes that made him uniquely Sammy, growling as Sam surrendered to him wantonly, allowing his tongue to plunder and loot every soft angle.

Dean felt Sam’s fingers at his waist.  
He shivered as he waited in anticipation for the contact of his little brother's fingers with his bare flesh and wondered if his cock might explode at the touch. Luckily it didn't and instead Dean felt Sam's fingers scrambling awkwardly at his jeans, finally freeing his cock and wrapping his hand around it, causing him to sink his tongue even further into Sam's inviting mouth

They hesitated a moment, their hands on each other's cocks, their mouths locked together, their tongues each tasting the other, before giving in to their need and pumping their fists around the hard shafts.  
Enclosed in their own little world, their one true home, the Impala; the brothers gave themselves over to each other, to the build of pleasure their mouths, hands and cocks were delivering and when Sam's lips opened flaccidly, incoherently moaning in ecstasy as his come spurted over Dean's jeans, Dean replied in kind, simultaneously bathing Sam with his own milky liquid, his lips forming his little brother's name as he orgasmed.  
Their mixed come pooled together between them as Dean pulled Sam even closer, burying his face in the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

”Dean...,”  
Dean passed a hand over his brother's mouth.  
“Shush, Sammy,” he whispered as the after-glow pulsed deliciously through him. “I promise I'll listen to your emo-shit later but for now just shut up.”

Sam nodded imperceptibility and Dean removed his hand.  
“I just wanted to say that was awesome,“ he sneaked in, shutting up quickly before Dean's threatening hand reappeared near his mouth.  
Dean kissed his brother's head.  
“Yeah, Sammy. Awesome.”  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Can I bring you anything else?”

Dean looked the waitress over appreciatively.  
She was well over forty, but still very attractive. One of those rare women whose age enhanced their natural beauty without the need to blow their cheeks out with botox.

Before Purgatory, he'd have come down on her like a ton of bricks; nothing could rival the twin turn-ons of beauty combined with experience!

Though she addressed them both, her eyes were all for Sam who gave her one of his full-frontal smiles, the one that caused little old ladies to pour out their hearts and hot women to get a searing urge to climb his lanky body like a stripper's pole.  
The waitress was no more able to resist the force of that smile than the others and she gave Sam the 'I'm yours for the night, just tell me where' eye invitation.

That she didn't have a hope in hell of laying a finger on his brother did nothing to quell the wave of jealousy that had accompanied Dean since coming back from Purgatory whenever anyone checked Sam out.  
His answering “ No we're good” came out in a much harsher tone that the unwary waitress deserved, and when her gaze shifted to meet Dean's, the intense feral glare in his gelid green eyes made her scoot off without a backward glance.

“What the hell, Dean. You scared her off,” Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. ”She'll probably have nightmares for a week now!  
Dean shrugged. If this had been Purgatory, he'd have decapitated the bitch for daring to covet what was his, but this was no longer the twilight world where he'd roamed the forests as a two legged-predator.

“Whatever. Just looking out for you, Sammy. Your choice in girls hasn't always got you the fairytale ending you were looking for.”  
“Oh, okay!” Sam bitched, his tone less than amused. “You're making me out to be some kind of Jonah with girls now! Create a new urban legend:- 'Have sex with Sam Winchester and die' ”

“Dude!” Dean said, holding his hands up in a peace offering. “I was only ribbing you. Though you gotta admit there's a microscopic grain of truth in there. “  
But the grin than threatened to curl his lips only succeeded in getting Sam more riled up.

“Well then, maybe my curse applies to guys too, so you shouldn't be fucking me either,” the younger Winchester bristled.

“Come on Sam. I didn't mean any of it. You're blowing my words out of all proportion. Let's just get out of here.”

 

Though Sam didn't really believe he was a curse to woman, Dean's words had hit home. Jess had died just for being with him and he'd had to kill Madison whom he grown inexplicably fond of in the few hours he'd known her.  
But then again, he'd slept with others, especially when he'd been soulless, and with Dr Cara and Amelia who were both thankfully still alive.  
He was annoyed with himself that he'd let Dean get under his skin about something so stupid.

He'd almost reached the Impala when Dean's hand gripped his arm.

“Sam, Hey. I was joking, man. I don't think you're a curse to anyone. It was a shitty thing to say to you and I'm sorry”.  
“Hmm, “ Sam huffed, somewhat mollified by Dean's apology. “Let's just say you're a moron and leave it at that.”  
He pulled his arm away, and with practiced ease folded his long legs into the Impala.

…...

Dean paced the room; a tiger in a cage, or at least that's how he felt, though there was nothing in particular he could attribute his restlessness to.  
The incident with the waitress had been totally innocent. A chick had hit on his hot little brother; it wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last.  
What the hell was wrong with him, Dean wondered .

He was out of Purgatory, he had the brother he loved to madness by his side, and icing on the cake, Sam had become his lover and even accepted Dean's need to be the one in charge.  
What more could he ask for?

“You KNOW what it is,” a little voice in his head insinuated. “You like it when Sam is a willing participant in sex but you enjoyed it even more those nights you used the spell on him and he obeyed you blindly without any holding back or inhibitions.”

Dean banged his fist against the wall in anger. Anger at himself, anger at the truth his sub-conscious was unpleasantly revealing.  
He HAD liked it when Sam was at his mercy, when he had full ownership of his brother, of his mind and will. 

He didn't like the man Purgatory had turned him into; he hated him, but this is what he was now.  
Maybe with time, he'd change back, become the Dean Winchester that beneath the devil may care attitude he showed to the world, had been an emotional fucked-up wreck. 

In a way he should be thankful.  
Nothing got to him now, the lines between good and evil had blurred completely.  
He no longer owed allegiance to anyone or anything, not to hunting, not to heaven or hell, angels or demons, only to Sam.  
Sam was his brother, his pack, his world and he'd slowly torture anyone who laid a finger on him. Someone had hurt Sam in the green room. Whoever that was, was already dead.

 

That night when Sam was curled up next to him, fast asleep, Dean surrendered to the perverse little voice in his head and recited the spell.  
He quashed any stirrings of conscience that tried to raise their head, got out of bed and stared down at his sleeping brother.  
He took the black velvet collar from the bottom of his duffel and perched on the side of the bed.

“Hey, little brother. Wake up for me.”  
Sam's eyelids fluttered open, a glazed look in their mossy depths.  
“Good boy. Now sit up.”

Dean circled Sam's neck with the thick ribbon, its blackness lying so prettily against his brother’s skin.  
Apart from the occasional little scar, Sam's skin was unmarked. Just like his own for that matter.

Now wasn't the time, but Dean was going to think on that later.  
He and Sam had been on hunts for years now and they'd patched each other up many a time. Their bodies should have more scar tissue than they actually did. But right now his cock was intruding urgently on his thought processes, interested only in sinking its entire length into his brother's delectable body.

Dean let his mind escape to the realm of arousal and desire, blind to everything that wasn't a part of the man on the bed. 

“Lift your arms, baby,” the elder Winchester ordered, slipping Sam's tee off, leaving his wide chest bare.  
Dean pulled back the covers. “Now the pants.”  
Before long Sam was laid out naked, clothed only in the strip of black velvet clinching his throat.

“Kiss me, Sammy. Kiss me like I'm the one person you desire most in the universe, the one person, you love above all else."  
Sam reached out, and cupped Dean's neck, his lips finding his big brother's, and ever so gently he brushed against them sending little thrills down Dean's spine, before deepening the kiss with little humming sounds.  
His tongue lazily explored Dean's mouth, engaging in a loving duel with his brother's, causing the fire in Dean's belly to erupt into flame.

“That's enough, Sammy,” Dean murmured hoarsely, detaching his lips from the eager ones of his baby brother.  
“Tell me you love me. That you'll never love anyone else as you love me.”

“I love you Dean,” Sam's soft voice murmured. “I'll never love anyone as I love you.”  
Dean wallowed in the freedom the spell gave him to express his love for his brother, and to have Sam reciprocate without any of the embarrassment that would inevitably emerge in the 'real world'.

Yeah, he was putting the words into Sam's mouth but they were no less true. Dean knew Sam loved him.  
“Undress me.”  
Sam quickly relieved Dean of his tee and boxers, leaving him kneeling nude on the bed, his dick hard and needy.  
“Take my cock in your mouth, baby brother.”

Sam leaned down and captured it with his lips, nuzzling, before moving his head forward and engulfing the entire length in the warm confines of his mouth.  
Dean grunted in unrestrained pleasure at the welcome imprisonment, his cock engorging to its not indifferent limits at his baby brother's stimulation.

“You really have a gift for cock-sucking Sam. And the fact I'm the only guy to ever have enjoyed it makes it all the sweeter.”

When Dean was a inch from orgasm, he pushed Sam away.  
He didn't have much time left, the spell only lasted an hour and time sure flew when one was enjoying oneself.

“Kneel with your ass in the air, little brother. My cock really needs to sink into your pretty ass."  
Sam obediently turned belly down on the bed, his ass high in the air, the taut globes rising proud from his slim hips.  
”Now tuck your knees well under and pull your ass-cheeks apart. Let me see that pink little hole.”

Sam complied instantly, taking his weight on his shoulders, his plate-sized hands inching back to grasp his butt and give Dean a slutty view of his ass.

Dean tickled the delectable opening with his finger before grabbing the lube and liberally spreading it over his brother's ass-hole, slipping in one lube-covered digit after another.  
The sight of his fingers violating Sam like that almost made him come right there and then. 

The very idea that he was free to do this to Sam was intoxicating.  
He could do what he wanted to his brother and Sam would never know. And the beauty of it all was that Sam would do most of these things willingly without the spell. Yet Dean was well aware of the difference. Having sex with Sam in this manner was wrong and that alone made it all the more libidinous.

The old Dean would never even have imagined, nor wanted, to breach the boundaries of incest, but that Dean no longer existed and this one had no such limitations.

When he could no longer resist, he eased his cock into Sam's ass inch by inch until it was immersed in his brother's body.

Here he was king and Sam was the only subject in his kingdom, playing many roles, brother, lover, equal and slave.  
He gasped as his orgasm rushed through him, an indescribable pleasure only Sam delivered. Whatever malevolent destiny had decided Dean Winchester could love only his brother had been fulfilled.

He slid his softening cock from Sam's quivering body.  
There was only a few minutes left before the hour was up, just enough time to jerk Sam off. He couldn't leave his brother with such a hard-on.  
Sam came with a long low moan, the milky liquid spurting all over Dean's hand.  
There was no time to clean him up. Sam would just have to deal with the mysterious wet spots tomorrow morning.

He reluctantly undid the collar from Sam's neck.  
How he wished he could leave it there forever, a tangible symbol of his ownership of his little brother.  
But the time was not right. Maybe one day.  
He slipped Sam's tee and pants back on with a little help from his still spellbound brother. 

As the hour expired, Dean made for the bathroom, cleaning himself off.  
He slipped back into the bed and plastered himself to Sam's back, sleep coming instantly.


End file.
